


Pirates

by NikiMouse221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cuddles, Daddy John, Engagement, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Papa Sherlock, Parentlock, Pirates, Post-Season/Series 04, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson are Parents, Sherlock is a Good Parent, Sleepy Cuddles, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiMouse221/pseuds/NikiMouse221
Summary: Pirates. Pirates was the only thing little, 5 year old, Rosamund Mary Watson was interested in.Or the one when Rosie has two fathers who love her very much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my best friend who doesn't have an AO3 account :\  
> We both were REALLY disappointed by the new season so she asked me to write a Parentlock continuation :>  
> Hope you'll like it ^^

Pirates. Pirates was the only thing little, 5 year old, Rosamund Mary Watson was interested in. The light purple (sorry, lilac) walls of her bedroom were covered in stickers of pirates and their ships, and she even made John buy her pirate figurines to go on her book shelf and windowsill. She also dressed up as a pirate for the past two Halloweens and made John and Sherlock be her crewmen, well, made is an overstatement: all she had to do was ask them once, and her dads were more than happy to dress up as whatever she wanted.  
It wasn't always like this, though. When John and Rosie first moved back into Baker Street, after everything that's happened, Sherlock wasn't too keen about Rosie's presence and Rosie in general. Don't get me wrong, he loved her to pieces but the thought of taking care of a baby and thus looking sentimental, wasn't appealing to Sherlock. He took care of her when-ever John asked him to, but it was never more than a diaper change or filling up a bottle of formula, and sometimes, on rare occasions when he wasn't on a case, he would sit next to John when he read her to sleep. But it was never more than a facade because he didn't want his friend to think he didn't care. Or so John thought.  
  
He started to suspect that the bond between his daughter and his best friend was more profound than Sherlock let on.  
Sometimes, Rosie would prefer to be on Sherlock's lap, rather than his. She would only stop crying when Sherlock tried to calm her down. She only fell asleep if Sherlock sat there with John, and sometimes only if Sherlock were the one reading to her.  
John's suspicions were confirmed when Rosie called Sherlock 'Papa' for the first time, and refused to call him otherwise. Sherlock tried to tell her she's wrong and that he is "not your Papa, Rosamund. John is your father, I'm just his friend and I'm helping him out." while desperately trying to hide a smile that was tugging at his lips.  
But the question still remained: how come Rosie loved Sherlock so much if all he did was help with the mandatory stuff?    
   
 This, and many more questions, were answered when John came home late from work one night, and went to Rosie's room to check up on her. He came near the door quietly, afraid to wake her up, and looked through the crack. The scene that was in front of him melted his heart: Sherlock was hunched in a low chair near Rosie's bed. He was holding an open children's book in one hand, and Rosie's small hand in the other. From his place hidden behind the door, John could hear Sherlock doing different voices for each character as he read; only stopping to squeeze the small hand in his, and smile at the tired toddler in the crib in front of him.  John was mesmerized. He'd never seen his friend like this.  
It was when Sherlock closed the book in his lap, kissed Rosie on the forehead, and whispered "have a sound sleep, Rosie. I love you very much." that John realized that the whole time Sherlock was not pretending to like Rosie, but on the contrary- he was trying not to show how much he really cared.    
And it was when Rosie whispered back "I love you too, Papa." that he realized that Sherlock was, indeed, Rosie's father, too.  
  
John was brought back to reality by the sound of Sherlock's footsteps as he was approaching the door.  
"Oh. Hello John, didn’t know you were home already" he said as he left the room and closed the door behind him. "You know, you'd make a great father." Sherlock was surprised by John's comment, something like hope was blooming in his chest "… someday" John added, Sherlock's face fell. "Thank you, John." He smiled sadly at his friend. "Rosie really loves you, you're good with her."  
Sherlock's smile turned bright "she's a great kid. Really smart."  
"Was it her idea, then? The different voices for each character?" Sherlock chuckled, "actually, no. She seemed to get bored of the story, which I can't blame her for. Frankly, the story is a bit dull. I, too, got bored of it rather quickly. So I decided to spice it up a little. She seemed to enjoy the voices so I kept going. After a while she started differentiating the characters and correcting me when I got one wrong." Sherlock smiled softly "She's a really intelligent girl, John. Much like her father" at that, Sherlock looked up at John, who was staring at him with an expression Sherlock couldn't read.  
 "Both of her fathers." Was the last thing John said before he launched himself forward, grabbed Sherlock by his robe and pressed their lips together.    
                           
  


Ever since that faithful night over 3 years ago, 221B Baker Street was never the same, but in the best way possible. John was the happiest he's ever been: he had a beautiful daughter whom he was raising with the man he loved, he had a steady job and a warm house to come back to.  
Sherlock finally dropped the act and was showing Rosie just how much he loved her.  
Even though he still had a lot of cases to solve, he would always find time for Rosie. He spent hours with her, just talking to her and listening to the little girl tell him stories she made up. He learnt how to braid her hair when it got longer. He would buy her new dresses every week or so. And he always sat with John when he read her to sleep at night.  
After she falls asleep John would get up and gently kiss Sherlock on his curls, then take his hand and tug him to bed with him. Ever since _that_ night, there wasn't a night when they didn't fall asleep holding each-other.     
     
  
  
  
When he first heard about Rosie's new interest, Sherlock was thrilled. He spent hours on YouTube learning how to make origami pirate hats, and then spent many more with Rosie, making them.  
Rosie loved her pirate figurines and outfits, but her favorite pirate-related activity was playing make-believe with Papa Sherlock.  
They would put on their homemade pirate hats and eye patches, then Sherlock would give her a wooden sward or an empty rifle and they would play pirates.  
They'd jump on the furniture,  and look for treasures, and sometimes Rosie would make her Papa walk the plank and jump into shark-infested water. She would always rescue him right after, so they could continue their game.

 

They were doing just that when John came home early one day. He closed the front door behind him, when he heard Rosie squeal and then her and Sherlock burst into laughter. He walked up the stairs quietly and looked through the slightly agar door to their flat. Sherlock was spinning around with Rosie in his arms, "the great sea monster got you, Captain Rosamund! There is no way to get out now!" he said playfully  "I can defeat any monster!" she laughed and waved her sward.  
John couldn't help but smile as he saw his daughter and the man he was going to marry, pretend to have a duel.  
Rosie pointed her sward at Sherlock who, in turn,  pointed his own back at her, putting his other hand over his head, like a proper duelist. At this angle you could see the gold band on his finger shine in the light of the setting sun.  
Sherlock was not one to wear jewelry, but ever since the 29th of January earlier that year; when John dropped on one knee at Angelo's and gave Sherlock this gold ring, he wouldn't take it off for a second.  
John took out his phone and started recording as the game continued.

John watched them in awe. He stayed quite as he knew Sherlock would not appreciate him filming the scene, but he had to film it. Not only was this a precious moment he wanted to treasure forever, but it was also AMAZING blackmail material.    
Sherlock chased Rosie around the apartment; they jumped on furniture and the excited 5 year-old almost knocked down a table lamp and a stack of paper that was lying on the desk, but Sherlock skillfully caught it as they continued to play.

"Give up Captain Holmes!" Sherlock was lying on the floor and Rosie had her foot on his chest and her sward pointed at him "You never stood a chance against me! the great Rosie" she said with her nose in the air. Sherlock put his hands near his face, pretending to be defeated "Please let me live, Captain Rosamund. You'll find that I'm rather useful." he pleaded.    
Rosie laughed, dropped her sward to the side, and launched herself to hug her Papa. "Oh you have so much compassion , Captain. Thank you" his words were muffled because he buried his face in her light, curly hair. "I will never hurt you Papa." Sherlock grinned at Rosie's words. "I know sweetie." He kissed her hair "I love you very much" Sherlock said softly. John loved when Sherlock used this voice, it was so warm and calming. He only used it with Rosie and him, John started calling it "Sherlock's family voice" in his head. John must've let out a chuckle at that thought, as a second later he heard "Daddy!" and had a child hugging his legs. "Hey sweetie, did you have fun with Papa today?" he quickly put his phone in his pocket and picked his daughter up. "We played pirates today! and I beat Papa three times in a row!" she beamed with excitement. "She's a very talented duelist, I'm afraid we'll have to take her to cases with us, soon" Sherlock got up and walked towards John. "Hello sweetheart" he touched their lips tenderly "how was your day?" he asked. "Was well , but got so much better now that I'm with you and this little princess" he smiled up at him. For a moment (well they thought it was only a moment) they just stood there and looked at each other, smiling. Rosie was the one to bring them back to reality. "Daddy! Papa!" she demanded "are we going to have dinner??" she tugged on John's ear to get his attention. "OH, Yes. Of course, sweetie." John put her down and pet her curls "Why don't you bring me a take-out menu of your choice and we'll order us some dinner?" . Rosie smiled at him and ran into the kitchen to find the take-out menus.  
 As soon as they were alone John tugged Sherlock down for a proper kiss. After they parted John pressed their foreheads together, they stayed like this until they heard Rosie running back from the kitchen.   

The evening was a typical  one for the Watson-Holmes household. They ordered Chinese, as it was Rosie's favorite, and ate it as they had a pleasant conversation about the day each of them had. Rosie told her fathers about her day at pre-school and about how she was the only one who could solve the puzzle their teacher gave them. John told his family about his slow day at the clinic, and Sherlock told them about a small case he solved that day.  
After they cleaned up after dinner, bathed Rosie, and put her to bed, Sherlock and John had some time for themselves.

"I missed you" Sherlock whispered into his fiancé's ear as they cuddled on the couch. John, who was sitting on Sherlock's lap with his hands around him, chuckled "I was at work for less than 10 hours" he turned to kiss his beloved's lips softly, nonetheless. "But I missed you, too" they smiled and shared another kiss.  "Let's go to bed; I had a long day at work today" John nudged Sherlock slightly "I thought it was 'only less than 10 hours'" Sherlock teased, John gave him a look and got up, Sherlock got up right after him and followed him into their room.  

As they lied in bed, hands intertwined and foreheads touching, breath still a little heavy, Sherlock couldn't help but be overwhelmed by how lucky he is. The beautiful moment was disturbed when John spoke "did you pack Rosie's lunch for tomorrow?"    
"I did" there was another beat of silence, then John added, "Did you make sure she cleaned her room?"  
"Yes, of course."  
"Ok. Good" John sighed. "And I made sure she knows what she's wearing tomorrow and that her backpack is packed." They shared a smile.  
Sherlock moved backwards slightly to look john in the eye  "I love you so, so much." John leaned in to kiss him, "I love you, too" they moved closer, so that John's chin was on top of Sherlock's head. "John?" Sherlock's voice was muffled by John's chest. "Humm?"  
"I saw you, you know?"  
"What are you talking about?" John was genuinely confused. "I saw you recording Rosie and me"  
"Oh"  
"I must ask you to delete it immediately, John" Sherlock demanded.   
John let out a low chuckle and reached for his phone. He fiddled with it for a while and then let Sherlock see that the video has been deleted. Sherlock smiled and hugged John tightly again. He let out a content sigh and fell asleep.

Little did he know that before the video was deleted, John sent it to the entirety of the Scotland Yard, and to Mycroft. But what Sherlock didn't know couldn't hurt him.  
  
It didn't last very long, though, as at their wedding, a couple of months later, a certain video appeared behind Greg Lastrade as he was giving his speech.  
Sherlock couldn't stay mad for long, as it was the happiest day of his life, and the video on the screen portrayed a beautiful moment between his daughter and him. Rosie was laughing and everyone else was smiling or laughing, too.  
All Sherlock could feel was overwhelming happiness, and John never felt so lucky in his life.            

**Author's Note:**

> Found any mistakes? Let me know :>


End file.
